Murderous Life, Famous Life
by WaterWind-hanyou
Summary: STORY HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD TILL THE SUMMER, SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BLAME HOMEWORK!


_**Murderous Life, Famous Life**_

**_By: WaterGoddessInuluver1_**

**_Edited by: Mirokh and Airokh_**

**AN: I can't believe I'm actually going to be able to get this up and running finally. I want to thank Mirokh and Airokh for accepting the job of editing this story, and maybe my other stories as well . Here is some background info on the group 'Lonely Light in the Darkness'**

Kagome Higurashi: she is age 18 with Raven Black hair, and blue eyes. Her sibling is Miroku (adopted) (you'll find out more about her later on) She is the lead Singer and plays the piano.

**Sango Taijia: she is age 19 with Chestnut Brown hair and brown eyes. Her sibling is Rin. She plays electric guitar/ guitar.**

**Rin Taijia: she is age 17 with black hair and honey brown eyes. Her sibling is Sango. She plays bass.**

**Ayame Kitsune: she is age 18 with orange hair and green eyes. Her sibling is Shippo. She plays drums.**

**Kanna Tamachi: she is age 17 with white blonde hair and blackish brown eyes. Her sibling is Kagura. She plays electric guitar.**

**Kagura Tamachi: she is age 27 with black hair and blood red eyes. Her sister is Kanna. She is the manager.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE. I want good encouraging comments from you guys who review, I even re-wrote this to make it better, so onward with the story!**

EN: (u can put something here)

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own him, but he is rightfully in the hands of Rumiko Takahashi. Neither do I own Evanescence's songs off of 'Anywhere But Home', or Linkin Park's songs off of 'Meteora'. Or any other songs used.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome To The House of 'Lonely Light in the Darkness'**

_July 24th, 1994_

_A little girl at the tender age of 10, was walking with her father down the streets of Tokyo, Japan. Her raven black hair was put in little piggy-tails which were waving in the soft blowing of the wind, and bright grey-blue eyes happy and joyful. She looked up at her dad._

_"Daddy?" She started_

_"Yes hunny?" he answered, looking down at his daughter, smiling._

_"When are we gonna be home to mommy?" she asked. Just then, a gunshot was heard, making him stop, his eyes were widening as he new what happened, and was happening at that very moment._

_"What's wrong, daddy?" _

_Her father was gasping for breath "Hunny, listen. The house is just two blocks away, run home right now."_

_The little girl looked at him, then the sight of red caught her eye, and she saw a bullet wound, her eyes widened,"Daddy! You're bleeding!" _

_"Don't worry about me, all I want is for you to be safe." and that was his last words before he collapsed on the ground, still...unmoving...**dead**._

_The little girl just stood at her dead father's corpse, salty tears of sadness were flowing down her once happy face. She did the only thing she could, and that was to heed her fathers words and run home, and she did so, never looking back at her lost father's body._

_Once she was 1 block away from her house, she heard another shot of the gun, then a few moments later felt a sharp jab into her side. She screamed, but kept running. She would not give up what her father gave a chance to. She ran with as much strength as she could, but she got to the shrine stairs, and she collapsed, giving up and falling into the dark abyss that awaited her._

_**2 days later**_

_The 10 year old woke up from what seemed like a nightmare. Her vision was still blurry, so she blinked a couple times to get her eyes adjusted to the bright room. As she observed the area, then she realized, **'am I in a hospital?' **She tried to get up, but her side acted in her movements, and she felt a sharp jab in her side. She then remembered what had happened._

_"Oh hunny, you're awake!"_

_Kagome gasped awake 'why do I keep having that dream? It's starting to tick me off!' She was sweat-drenched and breathing heavily from her prior dream. Sighing, she got up and walked towards the bathroom. Yes, this was Kagome Higurashi. Now 18, and lead singer of the group 'Lonely Light In The Darkness', famous for the dark descriptive music and her very mysterious past._

Once she got to the bathroom, she turned on the water for having a nice warm bath. Kagome took off her pajama's and observed her scar, _'an eye sore...' _ she thought, looking at the circular white scar on the side of her torso, and she got into the bathtub. Kagome sighed in bliss, one thing she liked and would give the world for was...**baths**. It was soothing to the body, and as she put it 'a warm feeling for her already damaged heart, and soul...'

an hour later

Kagome was standing, in a bathrobe, blow-drying her soft raven black hair. She was humming the beat she had created for her unfinished creation. That's when she heard a knock on the door. Hearing this Kagome turned off the blow-dryer, and walked out of the bathroom to the door. When she opened it, she saw her manager, Kagura standing there.

"Good morning Kagome."

"Ahh, good morning, Kagura, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, I'm just here to get you out of your room, but I see you're not finished getting ready." Kagura said, her crimson eyes focused on the girl's dark blue eyes. Kagura's black hair was up in a bun with two feathers supporting it.

"Yes, as you can see, I'll be done in a couple of minutes." Kagome answered.

"Ok, I'll meet you downstairs then." As Kagura said that, she left.

Kagome closed the door and went back to finish up her hair.

A couple minutes later, Kagome came out and headed towards her closet to pick out a pair of cloths to wear, preferably comfortable and stylish **(AN: Same here! Great minds think alike ;)**

She pulled out a black tanktop that had black water droplets in random areas on the shirt. Kagome also pulled out black baggy cargos that had pockets everywhere and chains everywhere and a studded belt, once she had that on, she went over to the accessories where she pulled out a jean choker frilled at the edges. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and slipped on her black slippers at the door before walking outside, making sure she locked her door in the process

When she got to the staircase, all she could her was a renounding slap and "hentai!". Kagome sighed _'great, can't he just wait till the afternoons to do this, he should know by now that Sango is very VERY grouchy in the morning...' _and as she walked down the stairs, she thought again _' then again, he's too dense and perverted, and impatient to do so...'_

When she got down to the front door, she saw her adopted brother Miroku with of course a hand print on his face... **(AN: I'll get into more detail next chapter )** About five minutes later, Sango and Miroku FINALLY noticed Kagome still standing there, staring at both of them dryly.

"So, you two finally had the sense to notice me, standing here, watching you guys bitch slap each other, well actually, Sango's doing that and Miroku's just about to be knocked unconscious...â� Kagome stated 'as-a-matter-of-factly', "and it took five minutes, wow, that's a record..." she stated sarcastically.

"Ahh, Kagome! You have saved me from the hell named Miroku!" 19 year old Sango stated with her sarcastic acting. Sango was wearing a red tanktop stating 'look at me! I ain't dumb, for not reading this, the blonde is!' and was in black letters. She was wearing a black skirt that came above her knees. She also had black slippers on.

"Hello Kagome!" Miroku greeted.

"Same to you, now go before you cause me to let Sango beat you to a pulp." Kagome said murderously.

A 'gulp' resounded from Miroku, "Heh, heh,...bye!" and that was all that needed to be said while Kagome and Sango went back inside.

Inside

"So you finally got away from him?" 17 year old Rin, and 18 year old Ayame said in unison. Rin was wearing a black halter that was sparkly and had a school girl skirt that was black with a studded belt that was tilted, having more of it on an angle. Her hair was in piggy tails and she had black eyeliner on her honey brown eyes and hoops in her ears. Ayame had a blue tubetop that stopped just above her belly button and she had on tight black bell bottoms with a blue studded belt. She had black jeweled hanging earings and had blue eyeliner on her green eyes. Sango sighed and nodded, mumbling something that sounded like 'thank god..'.

All of the sudden they hear someone clear their throat, they turned around to see a none to happy Kagura, and you could hear the girls thinking and knowing that they left Kagura waiting the livingroom for 10 minutes...**not a smart idea.**

"You girls coming, or are you going to stand there for the rest of my life."

All the girls could say was, "eh heh?" and they ran to the livingroom and quickly sat down on the couch and chairs.

Kagura walks in and stands at the front of the room, "Alright girls, let me make this short and sweet, we are going in concert with a band. I have no idea who the band is yet." Kagura said they were dismissed and left.

Sango cleared her throat, "So...that was...strange..." They all nod.

Kagome stood up and told the girls she was going to check e-mails and left saying a goodbye.

Kagome's room

Kagome sat down in her computer chair and logged into her msn account

'**monk-y101 says...'**

**monk-y101: Hey Kags!**

**dark-empress704: Yo.**

**monk-y101: how r u?**

**dark-empress704: same as when u came ovr & got kicked off our lawn.**

**monk-y101: u still mad 'bout that?**

**dark-empress704: wat do u think? **

**monk-y101: o come on! I was just walking by and saw Sango on tha lawn so I greeted her...**

**dark-empress704: and from wat I saw, u had just finished groping her, and she slapped u.**

**monk-y101: ahh my dear sweet Sango...**

**dark-empress704: ...u r hopeless u kno that?**

**monk-y101: ...that was mean sis...**

**dark-empress704: don't sis me...besides I just found out that I'm going in concert...**

**monk-y101: same...**

**dark-empress704: ...**

'**You have received mail'**

**dark-empress704: h/o, gotta check an e-mail...**

Kagome opened up her inbox and saw it was from Kagura. It read as followed:

**_I found out who we are going to concert with, Kagome, unfortunately, we are going with Drop's of Bloody Tears aka: Inuyasha's band _(It's Inuyasha's band, but I'm getting' to that till next chapter )**

_**Kagura**_

Kagome was (1)wide-eyed and (2) fuming, for the fact they were going with 'him'. Kagome deleted the mail.

**dark-empress704: back...**

**monk-y101: wat was tha e-mail 'bout?**

**dark-empress704: I just found out who we are going to concert with...**

**monk-y101: who?**

**dark-empress704: ...you guys...**

**monk-y101: ...u r not serious...r u?**

**dark-empress704: nope, I am serious...**

Kagome and Miroku (unknowingly) screamed 'WHAT THE HELL!' and it pretty much brought attention to both of their mansions. Just then, Sango barged in to Kagome's room.

"What the hell was that scream for!" Sango yelled.

"Sango you do know we are going to concert with Inuyasha's band..." Sango immediately went wide-eyed.

Sango said, "Are we in Hell?"

"We just might be..." Kagome answered.

**monk-y101: ouchies...**

**dark-empress704: Inuyasha hit u?**

**monk-y101: yup...**

**dark-empress704: u kno u r risking ur balls doing something stupid like waking Inuyasha up...**

**monk-y101: awww, u care...**

**dark-empress704: screw off...i would rather not lose my bro 2 that dog...**

**monk-y101: ...he's rite behind me, u kno that...right?**

**dark-empress704: like hell I care, it's u he's gunna hit...**

'**monk-y101 has logged off'**

Kagome just started laughing, knowing Miroku was screwed. Sango started laughing as well, and they laughed for a good 3 minutes. Kagome logged off and they both went downstairs.

In the Kitchen

Kagome smelt fresh coffee and walked right over, grabbed herself a coffee cup, and poured herself a coffee, added French Vanilla cream **(AN: ahh yes, French Vanilla, it's the best, specially from Tim Horton's! ) **and walked to the couch, grabbed a lined piece of paper and a pen, and put the songs in order **(AN: Let's just say if you have Evanescence's CD/DVD set, it's the order of the concert they do. it's good by the way...) **Taking a sip of her coffee, she thought _'˜My new song's gonna have to go on there..â�™_ she worte the song down and set the paper and pen down and drank the last bit of coffee she had in her cup. She as well as Sango and the other girls thought, _'this is gonna be one hell of a year...'_

**TBC**

**AN: All right, yes 'Lonely Light In The Darkness' is doing Evanescence songs. Now that you know that, R&R please this took forever to write/type so please be generous does the 'puppydog eyes' 99 I got this in my heavy exam schedule and finished it, be kind .**


End file.
